


Locker Room (fanart)

by fregg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror, M/M, Quidditch, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fregg/pseuds/fregg
Summary: Time-period or theme: Post HogwartsPlace: artist's choiceEmotion: attractionObject: boots, uniformsAction: Seeker Draco Malfoy and Auror Harry Potter have a close encounter – basically Draco in Quidditch uniform and Harry in Auror regalia looking sexy. : DMood: sexy, powerful





	




End file.
